


Who is your Alpha

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchesters have a new case in Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is your Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> For Russian SPN reverse 2013  
> Fic by ~Solinary~ _(~24,5k words, Sterek, wincest, R)_ **[Who is your Alpha](http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p186936709.htm)** (russian language, open only for register member of diary.ru)

  
  



End file.
